kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 82
'''A Secret between the Close Sisters? '''is the 82th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Studying for the exams, fired up Misaki scolds Usui that for her this is a very important exam time and not to be happy over Christmas so until the exam ended, those holiday activities or exchange gift thing, everything are postponed. Misaki’s friends exclaim in shock over what Misaki told Usui . She blames Usui for always annoying her but Shizuko says that he just wants to help her study. Misaki prefers to study alone. Then, Suzuna brings some girls to Misaki because they want Misaki’s autograph. Elsewhere, Usui is venting his frustrations on Yukimura’s cheeks by pinching them. He asks for help from Kanou who quickly says that he’s busy with council work. Maria saves Yukimura by telling Usui not to bully the weak and it is better for him not to get close to Usui now because it looks like he has been enduring it for so long. Usui hits her hand from his shoulder. Maria laughs over this that it is his punishment for making her Misaki work hard. Usui is still in a bad mood. After Suzuna got some postcard for helping those girls out, Hinata meets with her on his way to Misaki to tells her that he got vegetables again. She asks him what he wants to eat and he tells her stew. They salute each other as she tells him that she’ll make that. He mentions that it will be only up to spring when he can eat her and her mother’s food so can he make a list of what he wants to eat. Suzuna is puzzled so Hinata tells her that he has decided to go back to the province after graduation and study farming there. Since he is a bit stupid, he doesn’t know if he can get in the school he wants to go. He comments that even if he properly thinks of his future, in the end, there is a time limit in deciding one’s life. Somewhat flustered, Suzuna just says ah, is that so. Ding dong, Santa Cedric came to visit to give Usui a gift from Gerald . It is a leopard bikini brief with a note that this is a gift from his kind brother, Merry Christmas, are you moved? And, this brief is the same with the one I gave to Tora-kun . Usui is totally speechless. Just before Cedric leaves, Usui tells him to tell Gerald that everything until now, he doesn’t know his plans but since he came to pick on him, play with him until the last moment. Cedric says okay. Alone, Usui angrily throws the gift on the floor. It is Christmas party at the café. Santa Misaki says that the maids had prepared something for everyone. Usui happily says that he wants one. She urges him to go back at the kitchen and he cannot have it. Usui notices Suzuna drinking juice by herself. She is watching Hinata with the 3 idiots. Usui comments that Suzuna also came. Misaki shouts that he’s a worker and Suzuna is a customer. Usui tells her that she's cold towards him and he's lonely. Misaki shouts for him to shut up. Walking away, Misaki is furious over Usui picking a quarrel with her when she’s so busy. Hinata happily says that his luck is good and the other idiots say that they won’t let him get Misaki’s gift. Soon, Usui and Suzuna look at each other and nod knowingly. So, Christmas is over and Misaki kept on studying. It is now New Year’s Eve. Suzuna suggests that they go to the hatsumode shrine visit with Sakura and others. Misaki refuses to go but Suzuna insists. Suzuna tearfully fake tells her that she is working too hard that she’s worried about her so how about relaxing a bit. Soon, Suzuna is pulling Misaki as they walk the streets. Misaki asks isn’t it too early and Sakura wrote to her that it will be at 6pm. Suzuna quickly calls someone to confirm the time. This surprises Misaki that Suzuna is close with Sakura. It turns out that she called Usui who said that he’ll contact her again, and good luck. Soon, Misaki is suspicious for Suzuna is bringing to her to some other place. She is surprised to see the make-up pervert. Misaki tries to run away but Suzuna stops her. She handcuffs Misaki and leaves her under the care of the make-up pervert and the others. While Misaki is screaming, Suzuna thanks the others for their help. Kaon says that they didn’t help her. After giving them some snacks, Suzuna asks for another favor. Soon, the siblings are driving Misaki to some other place. They comment that Suzuna has a future and the sisters are different from each other. Reading Suzuna’s message that it is all according to plan, Misaki realizes that she was totally deceived even if she felt something is off. At the shrine, beautifully dressed Suzuna meets up with Sakura, Shizuko and Hinata. After Misaki’s friends ask if she is alright since she has been made up by that pervert, Sakura asks Hinata to say something. Hinata says that it’s looks good and it suits her that it is shocking that she dressed up beautifully. While walking together, Sakura says that it is dangerous for a girl to walk alone at night so thanks to Hinata for protecting them. Hinata tells them to leave it up to him. Hinata notices that Suzuna is looking at him that he asks what it is. She tells him that she made herself up for him. This made Hinata blush. Sakura tells him that it is too early for him to say until spring this and that, and she is going to change her battle plan. Hinata is puzzled. She tells him that from today on, she would no longer be shy/polite, she’ll be going in full force offensive attack so he better prepare himself. Hinata is speechless over that. At Usui’s apartment, beautifully dressed Misaki asks whose idea is this, his or Suzuna. Usui tells her not to mind that and concentrate on studying. Misaki angrily says that he likes to change the topic. Usui tells her about giving her a gift of specially predicted test questionnaires for her to use. Misaki says that they are supposed to go to the hatsumode so how come they are at a different place from the others. She asks if it is because he wants her to eat soba. Then, she’ll eat and study, and afterwards go home. Usui asks her if it won’t do if she doesn’t work hard over THAT. She asks if he is referring to studies, but of course, the exam is two weeks away. Usui says that he isn’t opposing her chosen path and he even supports it. He just thinks that she should be ill at ease/constrained over the college exam that is for whatever position/identity that is needed to be at his side, and that is something she decided on by herself. Misaki looks flustered. Just when she is about to protest, Usui corners her on the wall. He tells her that he is perplexed over a girlfriend paying attention to vanity. Even if he clearly knows that she is studying hard for him but this is a bit over decorumthe top. Flustered Misaki asks in what way, she.. He asks if she didn’t notice over why until now she is hiding the fact that she is working as a maid at the cafe. She is always ‘because the president should be like this’, ‘related to nobility, should be like that’. He doesn’t care about other people’s assessment but she wants to be approved by others, right? Misaki exclaims what he is angry about. Usui tells her that he’s lonely so he’s angry, okay. Misaki looks embarrassed. Holding his shirt tight, she says that it cannot be helped for she is fundamentally like that.. Usui says that he knows and he doesn’t want her to change at all. “But, at least for tonight..” Usui suddenly kisses her. After the kiss, Misaki says that she knows.. She kisses him back. To her shock, Usui wants her to kiss him 106 times in accordance to the remaining number of bell rings the New Year. Dong..and he tells her that it is just in time. At the shrine, Sakura asks how come Hinata’s face is all red. Fanning his face with his hand, Hinata says that it is nothing and maybe because there are a lot of people there. Shizuko asks Suzuna if that is the attack. Suzuna whispers back that she is just starting. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters